ABSTRACT The High Resolution NMR Shared Resource provides access to and technical support for over $6M worth of state-of-the-art instrumentation essential for modern magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and links to the NMR Facility at the North Carolina Research Campus in Kannapolis, NC, which has the only 950MHz Bruker instrument in the United States. The Shared Resource has gained a worldwide reputation for being active in the design and implementation of new methodologies in biological NMR and stable isotope labeling techniques, which are routinely brought to bear to advance DCI members' research. The Resource's expert staff train and assist users in both the fundamentals and the most modern and advanced applications of powerful NMR technologies. The group supports the research instrumentation needs of a variety of DCI areas and programs. Support for this resource comes from a combination of institutional funding, Cancer Center Support Grant funding, and user fees. A combination of institutional and external funding are used to support equipment purchases and upgrades in order to ensure availability of the highest performing NMR instrumentation to all DCI members. Over the past year, of the 29 active user groups of the NMR Shared Resource, 16 (55%) are members of the DCI. Of these 16, 14 have active peer reviewed funding. Our DCI users represent five of the nine DCI programs: Developmental Therapeutics, Neuro-Oncology, Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Cancer Control and Population Sciences, and Hematologic Malignancies and Cellular Therapies. The long-term objectives of the NMR Shared Resource are: (1) to continue efforts both to maintain state-of- the-art equipment and to enhance the resource to meet DCI members' needs; (2) to continue to monitor advances in NMR approaches aimed at characterizing biomolecular systems and to implement useful new techniques; (3) to prepare and submit internal and external proposals as appropriate to fund new equipment acquisitions and to incorporate advanced technology in order to support user needs.